The Crow King
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Alfred finds himself falling in love with two Kings who are at war with one another. One fights for the light, and the other for the dark. Whos side and heart was he to choose? AU: MolAme and UkUs (sorry for the bad summary)
1. The End pt 2

**AN:** Bonjour! Well this story here was a request I received a while ago that i'm just now posting (sorry). It wont be a long story but I just thought I share it before I goes away to some dark part of my head where most story ideas and planning goes. The main pairing in this story is MolAme (which stands for Molossia and America). If you don't know who the character is then I really suggest you go learn about the cute garcon!

* * *

><p>Feathers whisked around in the whirling wind that was brought upon the land by the night's horrific storm. The crashing sound of thunder collided with the gawking calls of the ravens that spilled from the sky in mass numbers. Skies were pitch black from the heavy clouds that had no water to spill and replenish the land. The storm was brought upon not by nature's intentions, but the cause of something tragically off setting that shook the balance of the world below. Ravens fell faster from the sky, dead, as their still feathered bodies smacked the earth's floor. Not a second went by without a thud and knowing another life had been lost. The scene was too dark and would match the setting of a gruesome old fairy tell that even the witches would fear and barely dare to tell.<p>

Despite the storm of the dead ravens and darkness all around the land, a boy with courage ran through the night in haste without missing a step. He panted as he swung his thin arms back and forth at his side to pick up speed because time was running out. He knew what was happening for these events to suddenly begin. It was something he feared greatly when alone but others told him to not think of it as a possible outcome. Truly he wished he could've believed the encouragement of the comforts given but the voice in his head told him not to.

The ravens crowed their one last cry before they fell limp in the rotted trees that they were perched in. The rate of their falling only grew the boys worries that he was already too late. Quickly he dashed over roots and swerved between washed out trees, shoving through the dry branches that scrapped at his exposed skin.

The sound all around him of thunder and cries made it unbearable to the boy's ears. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts, let alone his rasping breaths. But he had to drown them all out and focus to find what he was looking for if he wasn't already too late.

Finally there was a clearing in the thick woods that he leaped to without hesitation in his pace. The grass grown in the patch was cold to his bare sore feet. It was slightly refreshing to feel instead of the floor in the dead forest from where he had raced.

He took a few steps forwards and swiftly glanced his tired eyes around for what he was looking for in the clearing. He didn't even know if this was the right place. His feet just seemed to carry him here without a right sense of direction of his own.

Something a yard away in the tall grass twitched and sent rubble of chills through the air, causing the boy's hair to flutter back. He caught his breath and took another suspicious step forward and that's when he caught sight of a hand being raised weakly from the tall grass, covered in blood.

The boy dashed forward to the limb and almost collapsed as he stopped and stood right before the figure that lay as though dead before. The man on the ground wasn't a man, but had the appearance of one. He had all the same features for a human except the man on the ground had long coal in color feathered wings that were over 7 feet each in length and were stretched outwards as though he were in mid-flight. But he wasn't in the skies soaring like it seemed; he was half dead on the ground like all the crows. It was as though he had fallen from the sky too.

The boy nearly jumped when the creature's eyes opened and looked to him, glazed over and dim of life. His mouth was slightly open to let the blood flow from the corner of his pale lips. The ravens that were still alive crowed out more frantically as though the air had been stirred.

The hand covered in blood switched and hovered to extend itself outwards in a pleading way for help. The young boy couldn't resist and grabbed hold to notice how cold the winged man was. His heart almost stopped when he felt the man's attempts to secure his hand around his. It was so pitiful that his knees gave away and he fell the ground next to the man stained in blood.

As dark as it was around them, the boy could literally see the light in the creature's eyes slowly fade in color. It was such a sad thing to see that the boy brought the hand to his lips and kissed the others blood covered knuckles before placing it to his cheek and leaning into his lovingly.

The man's pale lips twitched as he tried his best to smile. He dearly wished he could cup the boys beautiful face within his hand but he held no more strength left in his broken body. He was running out of time and he knew it wouldn't be much longer now that the boy was here. He'd been clinging onto life till he finally arrived to his side.

They stayed still in their movement for so long that the boy didn't notice that the crows had stopped and it was completely silent. He was too lost looking into the man's blue eyes that were locked to his, scared that if he looked away they might close.

The sky was still filled with storm clouds but with the lack of dark feathers in the wind, it wasn't as invisible to see now. The boy left the mans eyes for a spilt second to see that something was pointing out from his chest

It was an arrow.

The winged man had been shot down like some hunted animal for sport. It broke the boy's heart as he thought of the man spinning through the air till the crushing blow of his limp body hitting the ground.

The man noticed that the boy had seen arrow and that his death was certain. He had wished that he had slipped from life before he could see the dear boy cry. That was the last thing he wanted before death. The boy's tears started to stream down his face and his breath began to stutter. It wasn't right to see the young one cry, but a part of him was glad that he would for him.

The arrow was through the man's blood soaked chest right where the heart was to be. Indicating that the shot had been no miss fire or accident.

The boy had no words as he watched the man's eyes fade to a grey color and his tired eyelids finally fall. He saw his chest rose one more time before it was still. The hand on his cheek grew heavy and dull but he still held onto it more tightly despite the inner pain of the fact that it was lifeless.

The boy finally gave in and sobbed for the winged man who was brought down by the arrow. Forced to grounds when he belonged in the sky. No more would farmers have need for a scarecrow or people jump when alone in the woods and birds crocked. Nights from now on were going to be filled with a nervous silence.

The Crow King was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> If you lovely readers would like to read more then I suggest you review and tell me what you think, eh?


	2. The Storm

Beeping disturbed the early morning silence of Alfred's bedroom that was stilled filled with darkness with the blinds shutting out the sunlight. Alfred groaned and rolled over in his bed to face the direction of the annoying alarm clock. Red lights flashed 6:30am but it was hard to read when the blonde had just woken up from a deep long sleep. He couldn't remember exactly what he dreamt about but it still plagued his mind as if it were really important.

The door across from him on the other side of the room slowly began to squeak open and let in a little slither of light from the hallway. Alfred buried his head beneath the covers before the door would open up all the way and light up his dark comfortable room. His twin brother, Matthew, peeked a head in and saw that his brother still laid in bed and hadn't even turned off his alarm clock. Sighing to himself at his brothers laziness, Matthew walked in the messy room and tiptoed over to the bedside table where the clock vibrated. Alfred peeked out when the annoying noise was finally shut off and yawned as though he intended to go back to sleep. He felt too exhausted to get up and move around. His legs felt sore as though he'd been working out the day early when he hadn't.

Alfred wasn't able to get too comfortable when someone yanked the sheets from over him, exposing him to the chill in the air. He buried his head into his pillow and brought his knees up to his chest, slightly wincing with the soreness in his legs.

"Alfred..." His brother groaned, looking down at his twin who was ignoring his presence. Every morning they went through the same routine and Alfred yet has been able to adjust getting up early again after summer vacation. "Please don't make us late today like you did yesterday. Moms going to be pissed if we get another tardy and a phone call home."

Alfred mumbled something into the pillow that Matthew couldn't quite understand but he assumed they were complaints. "I'll even pick you out something to wear if that will help you get ready faster." He saw his brother nod so he went straight to the closet and began moving hangers around till he found something he'd guess Alfred would like.

Meanwhile Alfred was still trying to fall back asleep and try to pick up where his dream had left off. What made it harder was that he wasn't quite sure where it left off or what it was about. But he knew it was damn important and that he just had to try or else it would bother him for the rest of the day. He was almost about to drift off till clothes were thrown onto his face and his curtains being drown back to reveal the sun and its early rays.

Obviously Matthew wasn't going to be leaving till he got up from the bed and began getting ready for school, so Alfred sat up and stretched his arms while looking what clothes were thrown at him.

"Well that's odd..." Matthew muttered while he still stood by the open window. Alfred swung his legs over the bed and let his toes touch the ground very slowly before he quickly yanked them back up as though he stepped on glass. Bewildered, he yanked his sore foot up to check the bottom of it for a cut but nothing was there. Was that just his imagination?

"Did you know that it was supposed to storm today, Al?"

Alfred looked to his brother confused as to what he was talking about. "It's supposed to be sunny all week I thought?" His twin with longer hair just shook his head and pointed out the window that drew Alfred curiously from his bed to look where he was pointing. His feet stung slightly as he walked over to him but he figured that was some dead leg effect like when you feel that staticy sensation when you lose feeling in your limbs sometimes.

Dark clouds were forming in the distance that looked as though hell were about to rain down on them. Thunder in the distance could be heard rumbling as it shook the glass on the window. The skies over them at the moment were cloud free and the sun was still making its way up but it wouldn't matter because the great storm would reach them before the sun would have its chance to fully shine. Alfred took another step closer to the window and watched the dark clouds move across the land like black smoke, consuming everything as it passed over. The American teen wasn't the type to be scared of storms but something about this one sent shivers down his spin and goose bumps rise on his arms. Something about this storm wasn't right yet it was all too familiar.

Alfred and Matthew were too intrigued by the large storm that they didn't notice something flying their way till it smacked into the window, cracking the glass and sending both boys flying backwards in surprise.

Matthew clutched his heart and was breathing rapidly at the sudden scene as Alfred was at loss for words. He stared at the cracks in his glass window and at the newly splattered blood that was slowly rolling downwards. Whatever hit his window was large and black-and now possibly dead.

"What the hell was that!?" Matthew demanded as watched the streams of running blood slide downwards.

Alfred just shook his head like he didn't know when he actually had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Jesus...W-Well you should still get ready for school. I doubt they're going to cancel for a storm." He patted his brother on the shoulder before he left out the door and continued on to his room. The blonde didn't say anything as he just continued to stare at the damaged window and the quickly approaching storm behind it. A perfect backdrop for such a gruesome scene. Thunder roared again and Alfred stepped away from the window as though the beast were coming for him.

* * *

><p>By the time both teens left their house, the storm was just a couple of miles away and people began to head indoors to wait it out. The wind had already began to pick up and blew the leafs from their branches and tipped over trash cans. Alfred was able to watch the storms power already affect the town as he gazed out the driver's side window while his brother drove.<p>

Matthew glanced out the rearview window then back to road with a frown on his face. Alfred didn't notice because he was too intent on watching the pre-storms power.

"Do you feel that, Al?" He said lowly as he reached to turn down the car's radio. Alfred tore his eyes away from the window and looked at him curiously. "Feel what?"

Matthew licked his lips and looked again at the rearview mirror. "That someone is following us?" He looked again but this time out the side view mirrors. "I don't know, but I feel like something has been following us since we left the house."

"You mean like we're being watched as we speak?"

"Yeah-well I don't know, maybe?" He paused to think it all over before looking out the mirrors as if to find something that wasn't supposed to be there or has always been there.

"Huh..." Alfred breathed, a little surprised by the others weird assumptions. The idea seemed impossible but he couldn't help but to actually take it into account since he was feeling a little off as well. It could just be the atmosphere because of the storm, but for it to affect his twin so much that he has to constantly keep checking the windows worried him.

They came to a red stop light and Matthew let out his breath like he'd been holding it the whole trip. They were almost to school and would be there in less than a mile and Matthew took comfort in the fact that they would be safe on school grounds because he couldn't shake off the feeling like something was about to happen.

Alfred watched his brother relax and he felt himself relax as well knowing his brother wasn't so tense on the idea anymore. He crossed his arms on the handle next to the window and laid his head down atop them to comfortably gaze out the glass. It was terribly dark outside for such an early time of day. Some shops had to turn on their lights that they usually only had on at night, but there was no point really because there weren't any towns people's walking around. It was pretty vacant on the streets with them being the only car on the road at the moment. To Alfred it all seemed a little too spooky and he wished the stop light would turn green already.

Inside the car they were completely quiet with only the sound of their soft breathing patterns. Thunder raddled outside but that was the only natural sound besides the humming of the car's engine. The lingering silence was growing on both of the boys nerves so Alfred sat up and reached to turn the radio volume up but just as his fingers touched the button, something came crashing onto the roof of their car causing both boys to jump in their seats and look up.

"What was that?" Alfred gasped and put his hand to the spot where it sounded like the thing crashed down, feeling for a dent.

"Hail possibly? Could be from the storm?" The light turned green and Matthew drove steadily as he glanced every so often to the roof where his brother was touching.

Alfred's face fell and he clutched the side of his seat nervously as a thought came to mind. "Hail... You don't think there'll be a tornado, do you?" Sure he loved the movie Twister and enjoyed watching storm chasers on TV, but actually being in the middle of a storm was something a whole lot different.

"I don't know, but we should hurry and get into the school just to be safe." He sped up the car and turned into the lane that pulled up to the school's entrance. They took the first turn that brought them to the student parking lot and the older twin positioned the car into an open spot that was close to the sidewalk and the doors. They both didn't wait and rushed to grab their bags and exited the car with their books in hand. Alfred slung his bag around his shoulder and looked up at he sky that was now fully encased in black nothingness. No rain came down but the clouds looked heavy enough that it could rain for days.

"What the actual fuck..." Alfred spun around at his brother and saw a horror-struck expression on his face. He was about to ask what caused him the alarm but then he saw it... A black crow laid dead upon their car with blood trickling down its thick beak.

Alfred caught his breath and looked away at once. Not being able to stand the sight much more. What the hell was happening? First his window and now the roof of his car? This all couldn't be some coincidence.

A stream of lighting ripped across the sky followed by a loud crash of thunder. Matthew gritted his teeth at the event because he knew he didn't have time to clean up the mess till after school let out. Hopefully the rain would wash it all away.

"We should get inside, Al. Come on." Matthew grabbed his brothers backpack and the two started running towards the large double doors where they would normally enter for school. The wind around them picked up and blew in all different directions, making it hard for the twins to walk without their feet being blown out from under them. Alfred brought up his arms to shield his face from the dust that swirled around him and made it hard to focus on going straight. With the wind and storm roaring in his ears, he couldn't hear the voice of his brother calling out to him. He tried his best to keep up but the wind was pushing his body backwards as though something were pulling him away from the security of the building.

Alfred opened his eyes to look to his brother for help but Matthew wasn't there. Panic and fear swept through him when he saw that he was now all alone. "Matt!" He called but it was hard to even hear himself. He could have sworn that his brother was still holding him by his pack back the entire time. When was it that they got separated?

The American stopped and looked around to figure out his surroundings, which were nothing of what he thought they'd be. The school was further than it should have been. He was actually closer to the school when they first parked compared to where he was now. How was that even possible?

"Matt!" He cupped his hands around his mouth and desperately called again. But his brother was nowhere to be seen and Alfred was all alone caught up in a storm that continued to worsen by the minute. The sound of cracking drew his attention towards the woods that were next to the school. He watched as the great pines swung back and forth like they were flexible. The cracking came again from one of the near trees and Alfred watched in horror as one of the great towering pines started to tilt his direction slowly before just snapping and coming down right over him. His head told him to run but his feet were glued and weren't responding like they should have.

Before the tree came crashing down, Alfred saw a flash of glowing green zip around him and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> *insert authors comment here*


	3. The New Medic

"Al..!"

Alfred groaned and shifted his weight uncomfortably on something firm yet adjustable when he let his back relax.

"Alfr...!"

What was that? Was someone trying to call his name? His ears were numb and sounds were coming in weak as though the world were put on hush. He rolled his head back and forth to shake away the false sounds he thought to be hearing. A hand was placed against his cheek and he shivered at the touch chilling touch.

"Wake up...!"

Alfred weakly started to open his blue eyes to see a blurry image of a face floating over him. They seemed to smile down at him before he felt arms wrap around his shoulders tightly.

"Oh thank god you're alright, Al!" The arms pulled away and he was then able to see somewhat clearly who was hovering above him. "I'm so sorry for letting you go! I couldn't hold on to you because of the strong wind! Oh god it's all my fault that you got lost!"

Alfred squinted his eyes and saw Matthew leaning over him on the verge of tears. What was he going on about? He lost him?

"Matt?" He whispered, then tried to sit up but was hushed and carefully pushed back down. Where was he?

"It's okay now, Al. You're in the school." A hand swiped his blonde bangs from his forehead softly. "I'm so relieved your safe now."

Alfred turned his head away to scan the room where he was laid. The walls were all white with posters of the human body and its parts labeled were hung in different spots. In the corner was a sink station with shelves full of jars and bottles of medicine neatly lined up in odd different colors.

"I'm in the medic room?" He pondered. "W-Why am I in the-" he tried sitting up again but his twin put his hands on his shoulders and set him back down.

"You don't remember?" Matthew asked confused and slightly astonished.

Alfred studied his face and just shook his head absently. Was there something he was supposed to recall? His head hurt like hell and his body was sore, but he'd been like that ever since he woke up after having that dream-

"The crows..." Alfred sat up again this time with no problem because Matthew wasn't able to catch him in time. He looked around hurriedly and started breathing heavily out of his mouth. He remembered. Finally he was able to remember the dream he had that night! The crows and running through the woods and the storm-! He paused at the thought. The storm that was happening now was the same as the one he dreamt about... and the crows... falling from the sky dying. It was all happening, but how?

Matthew jumped back in shock, startled but the sudden movement and attempted to calm his brother down. He set his hand on the others chest and felt his heart thudding from under the skin.

"Matt!" He pleaded and he looked up. "T-The crows are dying and the s-storm and-!"

"Wow, calm down there! What in the world are you going on about? Crows dying and this storm-" he shook his head confused to what his brother was suddenly going on about. "What are you talking about?" It all sounded ridiculous to him.

Alfred closed his eyes and remembered the image of the man with long black wings on the ground bleeding to his death. His heart ached for the man and his slow fateful demise. It all felt too real and the way that man looked at him. Those sapphire eyes...

Alfred didn't respond so Matthew shook him slightly to snap him out of it. "Al... What do the crows have to do with the storm?"

Just then the door clinked behind them and the schools medic walked in with his long white doctors coat following behind him. Before Alfred could respond to the question, another's voice filled the room and Alfred felt his dream start to fade that instant.

"Ah, my apologies. I hope I'm not intruding on you two?" The voice was as slick, but in a slimy way, yet it was oddly sensual to the ears. It made the horror filled nightmare slip away and become nothing but misplaced idea. Alfred tried his best to hold on to the image of the man's face in his head but they were slipping away.

Matthew turned to the medic and smiled politely in return like a respectful student that he was. "No, we were just making small talk." He then motioned to the other blonde next to him. "Alfred has finally woken up but I think he will need some more rest. He might have hit his head out there." Alfred shot his brother a sharp glare while his head was turned away. Did his own twin not believe what he was trying to tell him then?

The medic set his briefcase down on his desk and loosened his neat tie. His green eyes glanced across the room to Matthew briefly then to Alfred who looked horribly frustrated as he glared at his twin. He corner of his lips twitched upwards at the amusing sight. "Well it's a good thing that I've arrived to check up on him." The smile never faltered from his lips as he strode over to the side of the bed where Alfred was sitting upright. "How are you feeling, Alfred? Is your head still sore?"

Alfred looked up at the tall slim medic and caught his breath when he stared into the man's toxic colored eyes. "Who are you?" He muttered, lost in the green pools.

The man chuckled and kneeled down so he was at the same level as the boys. "Forgive me for not properly introducing myself." He stuck one of his gloved hands out in the young Americans direction. "I'm the schools new assigned medic, Dr. Arthur Kirkland." He flashed a white smile after his introduction like he'd rehearsed the line a thousand times to himself.

Alfred just stared at the man for a while more before reaching out and placing his smaller hand into the others, who eagerly collapsed his fingers around his. "I'm Alfred..." He mumbled, shivering as the handshake lingered on longer than any normal one should.

Dr. Kirkland chuckled then finally let go of his hand and stood up to tower over him. "Yes, I know very well of who you are, Mr. Jones." He said in a low tone before turning and striding over to the cabinets full of bottles and faces away from the two students. Alfred stared a moment more in suspicion then turned to his brother who was also watching the doctor.

"How does he know who I am?" The American hissed lowly and glanced over at the man to assure he hasn't been heard.

Matthew just blinked at him. "He's the schools medic? Isn't that their job to know the students?"

"But he's new!"

"Then he learns fast!" He argued back, thinking his brother was over reacting to formal man. "Just let him help you out, Al. I'm still afraid something might had happened to you while you were out there wandering around." Matthew sighed and patted his brother's knee. "It's a miracle Dr. Kirkland found you and brought you back."

Alfred froze and looked back to the man who was pouring something red into a glass. "He's the one who found me?" He brought a hand up to rub his forehead, deeply confused. Why didn't he remember any of that?

"I suppose it makes sense you don't remember cause you were knocked out. I just wish you remembered how you got knocked out to begin with" he signed sadly at his twin then stood up from the little twin sized patients bed.

Alfred grabbed hold of his brother's pants, nervous of him leaving him all alone with the man who said to have rescued him. Matthew seemed to think he was a trust worthy guy but Alfred didn't feel the same. Something about the man was unnatural.

"Where are you going? You're not leaving me alone here, are you?"

Matthew shook his hand off and frowned at seeing his twin worrying. It was hard to leave him after everything he just went through. "I have to go to class, Al. We're in school, remember?"

"But what about the storm?"

"They said if it gets worse than they'll move us to the gym. I'll come find you then, promise." With that he grinned and waved goodbye before walking out the door and leaving Him alone in the medics room. Alfred watched his brother leave and something in his gut told him to follow after him, but his legs were too weak to be running again. Plus his head hurt like hell to even be moving around too fast without the room spinning.

"So your brother said something about you hitting you head?" Alfred snapped from his thoughts and turned his attention to Dr. Kirkland who walked over to the door and shut it slowly before locking it. The blonde gulped and moved back in his bed as the Dr. approached with a glass of something red in his hand.

"I-I don't remember actually what happened, but yeah, my head really hurts." He watched the older man sit on the side of his bed next to him. Far too close than what a normal school medic should he thought.

"You must have hit your head awfully hard when you fell then..." Dr. Kirkland reached out and skimmed his fingers along the Americans temple very softly. "It's a good thing it left no mark on that lovely face of yours." He grinned before letting his long fingers glide down Alfred face and stop right at the boys slightly parted lips.

Alfred watched as the man's pale fingers slid down his face and couldn't stop himself from blushing while doing so. Especially with the Dr. complimenting him on his looks. He looked up to see the glass that the man had been carrying before was now in front of his face. The liquid smelt horrible and looked as thick as the color it was, blood-red.

Alfred swallowed and looked back up at the man whose green eyes were boring down into his anxiously. "What is this?"

"Medicine of course. What else would it be?" He chuckled and smiled when Alfred took hold of the glass and brought it up to his lips.

"Drink it all if you wish to feel better, lad. I swear my positions work like no other." His green eyes lit happily when Alfred finally started to slug down the whole glass, even though with a face full of disgust.

He coughed when done and shoved the glass back in Dr. Kirkland's hands that took the glass and set it somewhere aside. Alfred watched the man and expected him to get up and return to his desk but he didn't and just continued to sit next to him comfortably.

Confused that he probably expected something of him, Alfred opened his mouth to speak but his words failed him and nothing worth of making sense came out. He tried again but only got out a heavy sigh.

"So Alfred..." Dr. Kirkland's voice changed somehow from suave and warm, to chilling and compelling. Even his accent changed to someone who would be from England. Has he always had that English accent when Matthew was still here? He'd have to ask him later.

"This storm we're having is quite something extraordinary, don't you think?" He continued on and watched as the young blonde tried to speak but only fail again. He then began to wobble so the doctor gently laid the boy back onto the mattress, carefully resting his blonde head into the plush pillow.

"All my time here, I've never seen anything like it. For example; the build up of enormous dark clouds seemingly out of nowhere, horrid black birds falling from the sky," he paused and brought his hand up to brush away the strands of loose blonde hair on Alfred's head while adoring the youngers facial features momentarily. "And in a way, it all seems somewhat familiar, don't you think? Like maybe you've seen it before but in a dream-no... a nightmare." He cooed darkly.

Alfred's breathing was slow and calm as though he lay there sleeping. He couldn't control his body anymore. His voice was absent and his strength was all but drained to where he could only move his fingers. And even that took a lot of effort. He was completely helpless and could only lay and listen to the Englishman rant on about the storm and it's relations to his dream. But how did he know all of this? Could he have been listening in on him and Matthew when they thought to be alone?

Dr. Kirkland sharply stood from the bed and started pacing the room with his arms folded behind his white-coated back. "I was starting to think that I was at the wrong school. Months I had waited for that _beast_ to release his storm and come for the chosen one." He growled and gripped his hands more tightly. "Months I had spent looking for the chosen one in this dreadful of a world where we knew he was to be born! I was starting to give up hope untill this morning I saw the clouds and heard the crows and knew atlas my search was over!" Dr. Kirkland stopped his pacing and turned his toxic eyes on Alfred who lay helplessly in the bed staring up at him.

"Then all I needed to complete my hunt was for that fool to give you away..." He grinned and slowly started walking back towards the bed and watched the fear in the young fill the boys eyes with each step.

"The reason you got lost in the storm wasn't you or your brothers fault... He was trying to pull you away. Somewhere far away where he could retrieve you out of the public eye and from mine." The Englishman sat down again next to Alfred and cupped the boys heated face admiringly. "Too bad for him that I am always watching...and now I win." He grinned and his eyes started to glow in color.

On the inside Alfred was kicking and screaming to escape the man but on the outside he was as still as a doll. Stuck in the clutches of a man who said was from another world and was looking for him-no, hunting him. He had to escape...but how with his body as limp and weak from whatever was in the medicine?

Just then the schools emergency alarms started to sound and the lights near the alarm flashed red on and off repeatedly. The overhead lights cut off and the room turned pitch black with the red lights lighting it up every other second.

Dr. Kirkland beard his teeth and growled. "He knows I have you..."

Next thing Alfred knew he was being picked up bridal style into the man's arms and carried off towards the door. He looked up and saw how angry and determined the man was to do whatever he had planned next. All Alfred could do was wish for him not to be dropped, and for Matthew to come back for him like he had promised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Does anybody else have to click on the A+ a bunch of times to enlarge the words when reading on the desktop/laptop? I 95% of the time read FF on my phone so whenever I read something on the computer it really strains my eyes. Eh maybe just me.


	4. Carried away

The alarms in the hallway were much louder than in the office and Alfred wished he had strength in his arms so he could cover his ears. They sprinted down the hall and passed several other students who seemed frantic and confused to what was going on. It was way too dark so that made Alfred think they wouldn't notice him in the medics arms but if they did then Dr. Kirkland would be sure to have an excuse for carrying around an injured student. There was a loud crashing sound and everyone in the hallway froze, staring off in the direction where the noise rang. The blonde peeked up at the man kidnapping him and saw how tightly clenched his jaw was and the glare he had in his eyes at whatever lay ahead of them.

"He doesn't think that I'll be able to escape with you." The Dr. smirked and turned himself and Alfred in the other direction. "A fool who doesn't know he's already lost." And then they were off in a flash down the dark hall where students fled from and had no windows. Alfred wobbled during the rush in man's arms and felt like a child being cared off without choice from their parents. At this point he had zero hope of Matthew even finding him anymore. And what would happen if he did? What would this insane doctor to do him too?

It was starting to get too dark to where Alfred couldn't see the man's face anymore. All he could see were those glowing green eyes that kept straight ahead. It baffled him how the guy could even see or how he was able to carry him this long while running, but something told him this man was not normal and shouldn't be underestimated.

They reached the end of the hallway and the storm from outside could be heard right on the other side. They must have been at the schools back emergency exit doors.

"Bear with me through this." He heard Dr. Kirkland say and before Alfred was able to understand why, wind struck him in the face and thunder rang in his ears. He closed his eyes against the mighty wind and actually turned his head so he could hide his face in the man's coat.

He felt the wind pushing them back and the man's attempts to continue forward but the storm was not allowing that and Alfred was somewhat pleased. "That wanker..!" Dr. Kirkland snarled and the wind responded to that quickly and that next thing Alfred knew he was free...The tight grasp the medic had on him was finally gone and he felt himself being released.

He kept his eyes shut and waited for the impact of his limp body to hit the hard ground below but it never happened. The American opened his eyes and wished he hadn't because he was nowhere near the ground, instead he was hovering in the air and being carried away with the current. His mouth opened to scream for help but nothing came out like before. Below on the ground beneath him, Dr. Kirkland wasn't to be seen and he wondered if the strong wind had picked him up also.

Alfred watched the school get further and further away as he was limply carried off. If the storm were to just suddenly stop, he was positive he'd die if he went crashing to the ground at this distance. Something large and black moved in the air to his right side and Alfred did his best to turn his head that way. That's when he noticed where he was heading. He was being carried to the woods. His eyes went wide when he remembered what the medic had told him earlier. This is the place where that so-called "_beast_" was trying to lure him and then take him. He was moving from one kidnappers grasp right into another's... Still affected by the medicine given to him, he wasn't able to do anything about it for an escape.

The trees swayed and seemed to move out of his way the closer he was drawn in. Birds covered the branches and crowed loudly from where he sat. They were the first alive crows Alfred had seen all morning. Branches parted for him as he was being lowered into the thick brush. With his chest directed towards the sky and his back towards the ground, he only hoped the landing would be soft for him.

The crows in the trees suddenly fell silent and the wind hushed and just like that, everything was calm. Clouds were still as dark as night over head but the rumbling at least stopped for now. It was like the world was put on pause and Alfred thought he was just imagining it till he came into contact with something. He felt arms wrap around his waist and under his legs, holding him bridal style like he landed perfectly that way into their embrace.

His blue eyes looked up and were met with a familiar sapphire that he thought only existed in his dreams. The man who had caught him was smiling kindly down at him and Alfred felt the urge to smile back.

"I've spent a long time looking for you, Mr. Jones." His voice was smooth and much more alluring than the others man, plus his accent sounded American.

Alfred wanted to respond but he couldn't so he kept his mouth shut and studied the man above him. His eyes trailed the man's face structure and the softness he held when he smiled. It seemed genuine and real, nothing like Dr. Kirkland's. This man also had long slick black hair that Alfred thought reminded of an Elf from The Hobbit.

The mysterious mans smile faltered when the blonde didn't respond. Alfred got nervous when he felt those beautiful sapphire eyes start to scan him up and down. He was almost certain that his face would be red now if it wasn't already.

The man sighed and pulled Alfred in closer up against his chest. "You're weak... He gave you one of his positions, didn't he?" If Alfred could nod his head then he would have. The man leaned down placed a kiss atop the Americans forehead and pulled away slightly but kept his face close. "I am sorry for not getting to you in time, Mr. Jones. I promise I will not let that wicked sparrow lay claim to you again."

Alfred's heart was racing and he was praying that the man couldn't hear or feel it. It was already embarrassing enough as it was to just helplessly lie in handsome strangers arms.

Crows overhead started crowing again and the man looked up for a moment and listened to them as though he could understand. "He will find us soon if we don't hurry..."

Alfred raised an eyebrow and scanned his eyes across empty woods. Was he talking about Dr. Kirkland?

The man looked down and smiled again to the boy reassuringly. "I'm sorry for stealing you away, Mr. Jones. I wish you could speak and I could ask permission properly, but time will not allow us." He kept his eyes to his as the crows suddenly leapt from the branches and started circling the pair, forming some type of tunnel and turning the world around them black. The man with long black hair noticed concern in the younger's eyes and felt remorse for just taking him away from his world and freighting him, but he had no choice. His kingdom needed him.

"You will not be harmed so please relax..." He cooed sweetly to him and Alfred looked up concerned. "Yet you still look nervous..." He paused in thought then suddenly spoke. "Will it help to know the name of your taker?"

Taker, kidnapper, stealer abductor, did this man know they all meant the same and what he was doing was wrong?

"I will introduce myself more formally when we arrive to my kingdom, but for now you can all me Kevin." he grinned proudly and the screams of the birds grew louder and their image blurred.

A part of Alfred already knew that was the man's name. He didn't know how exactly, but it felt as though he said the name a thousand times before somewhere. He tried his best to keep eye contact with his abductor, but he felt was starting to feel the full impact of that medicine as the world started to fade around him. His eyelids were heavier than ever and the last thing he wanted to do was pass out but he knew he couldn't fight off the medicine any longer.

The crows' cries were faint when he atlas closed his eyelids. Alfred let his head fall against the man's chest and finally have in to the Dr.'s position.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Don't worry! You will get to see more of Kevin (and others) in the next chapter.


End file.
